Circuit feature fabrication, such as electrical contact feature formation, typically involves the process of transferring a mask pattern to a wafer, with subsequent etching to remove unwanted material, for instance, to facilitate forming the desired circuit feature; such as, to facilitate forming contact vias to conductive structures, either at the active device level, or at a higher-level, back-end-of-line processing stage. This processing is generally referred to as lithography processing. As the size of technology nodes continues to decrease, significant challenges arise due (in part) to issues related to process limitations of traditional lithographic processing techniques, including size issues related to mask patterning for via formation on the wafer.